Rick and Morty plus hundreds
by Mastermindhunter
Summary: When Rick and Morty go off on another adventure in a distant planet, Morty screws up causing their biggest dilemma and adventure yet. What will Rick and Morty have to do to set things right? Will they fail miserably? Most of all will Jerry actually not be stupid for once? Highly unlikely.


**Rick and Morty plus hundreds**

**The grandfather, and grandson duo had been walking for a while. It was a long trip to wherever Rick was taking Morty. Morty had his anxieties, but Rick said this was a place they had never been before. That being said, the teenager felt relaxed. It couldn't be that bad. There were a few adventures he would rather not remember. Also Rick assured him that he would like this place. He usually got that promise if Rick was drunk, well more drunk than usual, but he was pretty half sober. **

**"****Don't worry Morty, You'll like this place. I promise." He grinned, as he sipped from his flask. He gave Morty a hardy word in. This had to be good.**

**Apparently the portal could only take them so far. Rick hadn't been here many times, so his portals did get a bit off target. Morty got a chance to look around. "Here we are Morty. Agleathea V-27 in the Cartwheel 's the safest place I'll take you considering the locals. If I were you I would still stay close. He****_uggghh_****ere Morty. Put these on." He belched. He handed the teenager a pair of thick grip gloves. **

**"****Uhhh, w-w-w-what are these for? Why should I wear these?" He slipped the gloves on, noting that they fit just right. **

**He looked down, not caring about the boys ego. "It's because I don't trust you, Morty. This place's ecosystem is the most fragile one we've ever been too. Anything can set it off." He said as he started to walk towards a small town. **

**Morty's eyes looked around. The inhabitants were gorgeous. They were humanoid, but looked like aquatic beings. They shimmered in their white dwarf sun. The roads were replaced with wide streams where the locals swam at fast speeds. Faster than an average human could. A few of them even jumped like dolphins. It was a paradise. "Wow! These people are like aquatic people." **

**Rick grinned. "Correct, Morty. They're like those fishy people from that vid- video game w-w-wi-with the fairy that's all "Hey, listen." With the swords, and flute like things." He said, making a reference to the Zelda game Morty played.**

**"****You mean Ocarina?" Morty did somewhat remind him of them. With some notable differences of course. **

**"****Yeah, sure whatever. Listen to me Morty. These people are sensitive to everything. Even touching the opposite sex of humans can be a da****_auuughh_****ngerous task. So just do as I say. Don't speak too loudly to them, and most certainly do not touch them without these gloves.I ain't playing around here. They're like any fish- any fish in a fish tank. Watch this Morty." He took his bare index finger, and tapped on a window of a building next to them. It made no noise except a barely audible tap sound. All at once the fish people that were on land screamed in unison, holding their hands over their heads in agony. "Ha haaa Never gets old. Ha ha ha! Wubba lubba dub dub! Alright, enough of that. Now let's go." A few of them started shouting in their native language, shaking their fists. It gave a new meaning to ****_Do not tap on the glass_****.**

**Morty was starting to understand that the most dangerous thing here was probably him and his grandfather. "So why exactly a-a-a-are we here again."**

**"****I told you Morty. The Algeatheans hold the secret to breathing underwa****_ugghh_****ter. I've spent a long time gaining th- gaining their trust, and even longer cementing the trust. Morty, the only way to get a sample is to play on their good side. Y-y-y-you are the key to their good side Morty. Algeatheanthians love family, and if I bring family with me, they'll take favor on me. So now all we need to do is go to their lab."**

**Morty would usually get angry, saying that Rick was using him to get what he wanted, but considering that things had gone smoothly, or at least smooth so far, he wouldn't complain. The pair walked their way to the lab. Inside another aquatic person was relaxing. She sat in a large tank against the wall that could possibly hold his entire math class including Mr. Goldenfold. When the shimmering silver woman turned her black eyes toward Morty, he felt his insides chill. Those black eyes were frightening, and different, but they weren't all that bad when she smiled. They were like black marbles. "Well, if it isn't Rick Sanchez." She grinned swimming to the top, and out. She looked down to Morty. "And who is this?" She she asked smiling as she wrung her lab coat out.**

**"****Vesta, thi****_auuughhs _****is my grandson Morty. Morty, this is a good friend of mine, named Vesta. I met her while harvesting gold from the white dwarf this planet orbits." There was a vibe to this woman that was interesting. Rick didn't usually make any friends like this, unless he was driven to get something out of them. She was the exact opposite of Rick, granted they both obtained things through immoral methods. But otherwise she seemed to be kind. **

**"****Nice to meet you Morty." She held out a hand, that had webbing from fingertip to fingertip, like a frog. Morty couldn't help but stare. He tried shrugging it off, and shook her hand with the gloves. It was awkward shaking since a thick webbed flap of skin connected her index finger to her thumb. She looked up at the old man. "So, you came on business I assume?" She asked, grinning. Rick nodded. **

**"****Yep. Got exactly wha****_uuuughhh_****t you're lookin for."**

**Rick pulled a glove from his coat and slipped it on. He then reached for a ziplock bag of small white flakes. It was hard to tell what the flakes actually were. Vesta smiled widely, and took it in her own gloved hand.**

**"****Uhhh... Hey, Rick? W-whu-what's in that bag?"**

**"****Skin." He responded bluntly.**

**"****What? Skin? Where do y-y-y-you get human skin from?!" Hopefully he didn't take it from his body, because Rick surely wouldn't sell his own. **

**"****Be careful. Th-tha-that skin might get on you. You really don't want it on you. Considering where it came from." He warned Vesta.**

**Morty's brow got low. "You got it from my dad didn't you?" It was predictable when Rick would insult his dad.**

**"****Y-y-your father has a dandruff problem Morty. I just made the best of it is all. What Jerry doesn't-doesn't know won't hurt him. Would you rather me do skin grafts? The Algeatheans find human skin real valuable. Algeatheans reproduce the way humans do, by sexual intercourse, but we're an exception. You see Morty, when a human male touches an Algeathean female, the female becomes instantly pregnant!" He grabbed the boys arms signalling this was important. "Just imagine it. Us saving an entire species! Our cells hold vital keys to help save their population. It's why I told you to wear gloves. You're not exactly planning on being a baby daddy again are you?" He belched in the boys face, making him sneer.**

**"****So that's why you gave her dead skin cells?" Morty nodded. "That makes sense. So have you given her live skin cells before?" He looked over as she was looking through a telescope at the cells. That's the point she started writing things down, on paper, her hand racing as it wrote things down in a text that looked alien to Morty.**

**"****Sure have. Jerry's the father to the children of fifty volunteer test subjects on this planet. Congrats your family is getting bigger. N-n-n-now go play oooooutside. We have science to do. Here's a camera go take-take some pictures or something."**

**Morty didn't need to be told twice. Rick could have his little science project. He had pictures to take. "REMEMBER! THEIR EYES ARE SENSITIVE, AND DON"T TOUCH A SINGLE FEMALE!"**


End file.
